She's Back
by Book-Nerd 4 lyfe
Summary: Sam's little sister left to go to boarding school in Italy six years ago. Now suddenly she's back,and Jacob has imprinted on her. See what happens. Set during the missing time between New Moon & Eclipse. Please give it a try! JacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Alright guys this is another new story idea. If you like it Review and tell me. Go read my other stories too. For this story let's pretend that everyone in the pack were friends before they turned into wolves.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers Owns**

**Summary: **Sabreena Uley is Sam Uley's little sister. No one knows of her, because when she was eight she got accepted into a boarding school in Italy. Now six years later she decides to come back. See what happens when the alpha's little sister comes home.

Chapter 1

(SAM POV)  
>I'm so glad my little sister is coming home. I missed her. She is six years younger than me. When she was eight and I was fourteen she got accepted into a boarding school in Italy. I haven't heard from her since. Before she left she was shy, geeky, and clumsy. I wonder how much she changed. Emily is excited she's cleaning up the house right now.<p>

When she called and said she wanted to come home I was shocked. She said that she had missed La Push, and it was time for her to come home. She told me that she had acquired a lot of stuff, so make sure that I bring people to help me. Little did she know that I probably didn't need help, but still I brought Paul, and Jared.

We pulled up into the airport and got out the car. We went to the terminal and waited. "Look for a girl about fourteen years old with glasses. She should look really geeky, and be clumsy. She'll probably have on baggy clothes too." I told Paul and Jared. We looked for a while and didn't see her. I started to get worried, where is she. "Hey Sammie!" I heard a voice call. I turned towards the voice, and was shocked.

Was this my sister? She looked so different. She was about 5'2. She had long wavy hair that went to her butt, big expressive hazel eyes. She had the classic Quileute skin tone. Not that I was checking out my sister or anything, but her body was different too. She had womanly curves, and boobs. She also had little muscles. You could tell she worked out. As she walked towards us I noticed most of the guys in the airport starting at her.

"Damn! Sam you never told us that you sister was that hot. You said she was geeky, that is far from geeky." Paul said.

"Shut Up Paul! That is my little sister, you will not be doing anything with her. She's also only fourteen." I growled out at him.

When got over to us she jumped in my arms, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I put my arms around her and hugged her with all my might.

"I missed you Sammie." she said.

"I missed you too lil sis." I said back. I would've held her longer, but I noticed Paul staring at her butt. I gently put her down.

"So who are these people Sam?" she asked. "This is Jared, and that is Paul. Jared Paul meet my little sister Sabreena." I said

"Hey guys" She said giving them a hug.

"Alright, let's get your bags so that we can go home." I said. After we grabbed her ten, yes I said ten bags we got in the car. On the way home I asked her about her life in Italy.

"It was amazing! I made a ton of new friends. The school was amazing, and the courses were awesome. I learned so many new things. I also started singing, and playing sports." She said.

All while going home we listened to her tell stories about her times in Italy. You could tell that she loved it there. Whenever she talked about singing or sports she got a dreamy sound in her voice.

Hearing her talk about it made me wonder why she wanted to come back. Not that I'm complaining though I love that she's here now.

I really hope that none of the guys imprint on her, I don't know if I can deal with that. She's only fourteen, she doesn't need a boyfriend.

Once we enter La Push Sabreena's excitement elevates, and I feel her practically vibrate in her seat.

"Are you that excited?" I heard Paul laugh out

"Well duh! I haven't been here for six years smart one!" Sabreena retorted back

Jared and I busted out laughing. Wow, she put Paul in his place. As we neared the house I saw a ton of cars in the backyard. Earlier Emily had texted me and said she got everyone together to throw Sabreena a Welcome Home party!

"Hey Sebreena, Emily is throwing a little party for you. It's just my close friends, and the elders." I told her as we pulled into the house.

"What the heck a party. I look horrible. I'm in frumpy clothes, and I look so jet lagged. Ugh!" She yelled out. Great now I guess I have to deal with teenage hormones. She quickly reached into her bags and pulled out some different things. Then she told us to get out the car.

She emerged five minutes later, looking well she didn't need to look like this. She kept on the short shorts she had on. Then she pulled her loose shirt back and it was tied behind her back, leaving a tiny sliver of skin showing. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and applied light make-up.

"Alright how do I look?" she asked us.

"Inappropiate. Go change!" I told her

"Thanks Sam. Now I know I look good!" she replied and started walking to the door.

I just stood there with my mouth open, and Paul and Jared just laughed.

"What just happened?" I asked

"You just got introduced to living with a teenager." Jared told me

I just shook my head and walked to the front door.

"Okay are you ready?" I asked "Born" was her reply. Then I opened the door.

"Welcome Home!" everyone shouted as we came in.

**(Sabreena POV)**

"WOW! Guys thanks I'm so glad to be back!" Sabreena said and started giving hugs to everyone she knew.

"OMG! Billy I haven't seen you in forever!" I yelled giving the old man a hug.

"Sabreena my how you have grown up. We've missed you here on the res." He told me

"I've missed it here to Billy." I told him "I'm going to go say hi to everyone else, talk to you later." I said walking away.

"Hey Sabreena!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Sue I haven't seen her since mom died.

"Hey Sue!" I said while hugging her.

"Wow! All grown up, and looking just like your mother." She told me

"Thanks Sue. You look the same as I remember" I told her

"Aww don't flatter me sweetheart." She laughed "I'll let you go talk to everyone else." She said kissing my cheek then walking away.

I went to the kitchen and saw Sam kissing somebody; I assume that she is Emily.

"Ewww go get a room!" I yelled

"Shut Up Sabreena!" Sam retorted.

"Make me Samuel Jonathan Uley!" I yelled back

"Oh you're gonna get it now Sabreena Jaidyn Uley!" he yelled back, and then ran after me.

We started running around the house, then I escaped outside the house and grabbed the water hose. Once he saw it he started backing up.

"Come on breena you don't wanna do this!" he said trying to reason with me

"Really are you sure about that?" I asked. He gulped and nodded

"Okay then." I replied. I started lowering the hose, and he got a look of relief on his face. Too bad it was short lived, I quickly turned the hose on and sprayed him.

Everyone watching started laughing real hard. Sam was soaked from head to toe. Then he got this look on his face and started chasing after me. I dropped the hose and starting running. He caught up to me and threw me over his shoulder, and ran back over to the hose. The way I dropped it caused it to become like a sprinkler, and he ran through it with me over his shoulder.

We were laughing and having a great time. This is why I missed my brother. He always had the ability to make me laugh, and whenever we were together everyone was bound to have a great time.

When I heard some really deep masculine laughs I looked up and saw a ton of super-hot Quileute's. Damn! I really hope these are Sam's friends, they all have the same built as Sam, Jared, and Paul so I think I'm right. Dang! What have these people been drinking, and where can I get some.

"WOW! Sam is laughing this is a shocker!" a deep voice said.

"And it's with someone that isn't Emily." Another said.

"tsk. Tsk. Sam what would Emily say?" the first voice asked.

"She wouldn't care, because this is my sister." He told them

"Whoa this is Sam's infamous little sister. No offense Sam, but your sister is hot!" another dude said.

"Watch what you say about my sister!" Sam growled out.

"Shush Sam, let the boy compliment me. And put me down" I told him. He complied and I hopped over to greet them.

"Hello I'm Sebreena Sam's little sister, and the better looking child." I told them and held out my hand.

"Why hello there. My name's Quil how would you like me to give you a private tour of La Push, starting in my bedroom?" The guy named Quil asked wagging his eyebrows.

"No thanks, plus I don't think my bro would like that" I told him

They all introduced themselves one by one. I meet Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Embry, and then I meet Jacob.

"Hi my name is.." he started off, but when he looked into my eyes he stopped. His eyes held me in a trance, I felt connected to him and complete. Like I wouldn't be able to breathe without him. "Jacob" he finally finished, still holding my hand.

"Mine is Sabreena" I said breathily.

He repeated my name, and it sounded like pure heaven. Then he gave me this award winning smile, and I gave him one right back.

"Ohh you're gonna get it Jacob" the one named Quil yelled.

**AN: **All right what do you guys think? Please please review and go read my other stories. Until next time later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Sam POV)**

"Really Jacob my little sister! I've had her back for all of ten minutes, and you had to go imprint on her" I yelled at him.

"You know it wasn't by choice. I can't help it, and she's my life now. I'm not taking her from you, we can share!" he told me

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to see reason. It's not fair, I wanted her to myself. Then Jacob just had to go imprint on her, why him? Why not Seth. Jacob is such a flirt, I've seen his mind. All I know is that he better not be doing anything with my little sister!

"What the hell are yall going on about?" I heard Sabreena yell.

Ugh! I forgot that she didn't know the secret. Now we have to tell her immediately, especially since she just heard my rant.

"Why don't we go inside so I can explain everything." I told her and everyone moved to go inside.

Once everyone was in and seated we began to explain. She already knew all the stories, and she took it pretty well. After I explained the basic things about being a wolf, Jacob asked Sabreena to go on a walk with him. I wanted to say no, and keep her to myself, but I knew I couldn't. I watched them get up and walk outside. I could already see the attraction between them. The imprint was already starting to take effect, they left holding hands. I let out a little growl under my breath, and pouted like a child.

The pack found it funny, but I just growled at them, which caused them to laugh even more.

"Leave him alone guys. He's barely talked to his sister for six years, and when he finally got her back someone imprinted on her. How would you feel?" Emily said putting them in their place. They all shut up quickly, and left.

"Aww come on Sam. Don't worry about it, she won't forget you. You'll still get to spend time with her. Now come to bed." She told. Then she started kissing my jaw. "Come on Sammy." She whispered seductively.

"Ugh you evil women" I moaned out. I quickly stood up, and threw her over my shoulder. We ran to our room, and I threw her on the bed. Then I got lost in her for the next several hours. She was just the distraction I needed.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ahh. Sabreena my imprint, my love! She's so beautiful and amazing. She took the whole shape shifter thing well, I hope that she takes the imprint part well too. She's already holding my hand, and I know that she's felling the attraction between us. She's probably really confused about her feelings for me.

We stopped at a boulder near the shore of the beach and sat down.

"So why did you bring me out here?" Sabreena asked me.

I took a big breath and began telling her all about imprinting and then I went on to tell her who has imprinted.

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, and I've imprinted on you"

**(Sabreena POV)**

"and I've imprinted on you" he finished

"You imprinted on me" I said shocked

"Yes! You're my life now. My one and only my world. I would do anything for you. You complete me." He whispered staring straight in my eyes.

"Even though we only known each other for a few hours I feel the same way. Is that weird?" I asked him

"No it's the imprint. It works fast." He replied

"So do we have to be together now?" I asked him

"We don't have to be anything. It's whatever you want I can be a friend, brother, cousin, distant relative," he started rambling on

"Jacob" I said putting my finger on his lips "just shut up and kiss me" I told him

"You don't have to tell me twice" he replied with a chuckle and kissed me. Let me tell you it was the best kiss ever.

It started out nice and slow, then started heating up. I moved over and straddled his lips, and his hands went to my waist. His tongue asked for permission to my mouth, and let me tell you it was heaven. Then he gently layed me down on the boulder, and leaned on his elbows above me. He did all of this without breaking the kiss. When we needed air he started to kiss up and down my neck.

I let out a constant string of moans, which seemed to spur him on even more. His hands went under my shirt and started to run up and down my sides.

"Ungh! Jaaccob" I moaned out. When his hands started massaging my breasts I thought I would die. "Fuuckk shittt Jaccoob" I moaned loudly.

My body felt so hot, and alive. I knew my panties were soaked, and I was panting like a dog in heat, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I needed at the moment was Jacob, everything else was secondary.

His mouth came back to mine, and started kissing me deep and hard. His hand moved and started stroking my pussy through my jeans. The rough material created wonderful friction against my pulsing clit.

I started bucking my hips to meet his fingers, and I felt the coil in my stomach tighten. He stopped using his fingers, and started using his jean clad erection.

"OOHH myy goddd" I moaned/ yelled out.

Once I said that he stopped moving and I let out a whimper. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered " I'm not god I'm Jacob say it Jacob" he told me. He started using his finger slowly rubbing it against my clit through my jeans. Only applying enough friction to make me want more.

"Ughh Jaccoobb" I moaned out.

"That's right baby. Never forget that name." he whispered huskily in my ear. Then he started moving his erection against me again.

"JAACCCOOBB!" I screamed out as I exploded. He came a few seconds after me and collapsed.

I don't believe I had just done that. I just dry humped a dude I meet a few hours ago, on the beach, on a boulder. Never thought I would do that. I don't regret it though.

"That was amazing babe. Just imagine how it'll be without clothes" he whispered in my ear, and then nipped at the skin below it.

I let out a moan and started kissing him again. When it started getting heavy, we both pulled back.

"As much as I love kissing you, I don't think it would be wise right now. I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself from actually taking you this time." Jacob told me then hopped off the boulder. I jumped and he caught me, then he piggybacked me back to my house.

Once we arrived he gently put me on the ground, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe. Tonight was amazing." He told me then gave me a sweet, and passionate kiss. I felt me panties get wet, and I guessed he smelt it too, because I quickly felt myself be pushed up against the front door. He let out a low growl in my ear and started to kiss me deep and hard. My hands flew to his hair, and my legs wrapped against his waist, while his hands held and stroked my bare thighs.

"UGGH" I moaned. After a couple minutes Jacob pulled back, and looked me in the eyes. His eyes looked dark, wild, and feral. His hair was pulled in different directions, and his shirt was wrinkled. I probably looked the same, but who cares.

"I should leave now, before I take you against this door" he growled in my ear. I felt my panties get even wetter from that comment. "Oh.. Dirty girl I bet you would like that wouldn't you?" he growled out pushing me into the door even harder. "Hmm. Fuuck Yess" I moaned.

"I wish I could, but that wouldn't be a good idea. Your brother is right inside the house, and when I fuck you I want to be able to hear you scream my name, and I promise you I will make you scream my name over, and over, and over. By the time I'm done with you your voice will be hoarse, and you won't be able to walk straight for months" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Don't tease me" I moaned out. "I'm not teasing you, that is a promise for things to come. I will do exactly what I said, just not today." He told me than let me go.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, sweet dreams." He told me, then kissed my cheek, and left.

I quickly opened the door, and closed it. I let out a little squeal and started to jump around. Then I sunk to the ground with my back against the floor, and let out a long and happy sigh.

**(Sam POV)**

Emily and I were still up, when I saw the porch light come on. I heard Jacob tell Sabreena goodnight, and give her a kiss. Right when I thought that he would pull back, I smelt Sabreena's arousal. If I could smell it I knew that Jacob could. My suspicions were confirmed when he let out a growl.

I heard a slight bang against the door and heard Sabreena moan. I let out a growl, and moved to get up.

"Sit back down Sam. They aren't going to do anything against the door. You know how hard it is to ignore the wolf instinct. They are both teenagers with raging hormones, and the imprint doesn't help either. Let them be."

"Fine, but I still don't like it!" I told her.

After a couple minutes Sabreena came in, and Jacob left. I heard her let out a squeal, and then a long sigh. Then she came upstairs, did whatever girls do before they go to sleep, and knocked out. You could even hear her little snores.

I guess my little sister is growing up. I guess I'll have to deal, though I will go donw fighting the whole way. At least I know the dude she's with, and since they're imprinted I know Jacob won't hurt her. I'll just have to take comfort in the fact that I can order Jacob around, and that my sister is home.

Those were my last thoughts as I slowly fell asleep.

**AN: **Alright hope you guys liked it! Please review. Short, long, simple, detailed, flame, whatever I don't care. I just want reviews. Tell me what you do and don't like. All reviews are welcomed even anonymous. Alright now go review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Sabreena POV)**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I still remember the events from yesterday. My brother and his friends were werewolves, I got imprinted on by one of the werewolves, we had an intense dry humping session, and I have a boyfriend now.

I'm so happy, and when I'm happy I cook. I got up pretty early so Emily, and Sam were still sleep. I decided to make breakfast for everyone, but first I needed to get clean.

I got in the shower, and washed using my peaches and cream body wash. Then I washed my hair with my strawberry scented wavy hair shampoo and conditioner. After I finished that I shaved with my peaches and cream shaving cream and jumped out the shower. I dried myself off, and put on some baby lotion, and then ran to my room.

I decided to straighten my hair with my wet to dry flat iron. It works quickly, and can be a lifesaver. After I dried my hair I pulled it into a high pony tails leaving some tendrils framing my face. I threw on a pair of pink and black cheekies, black and pink sofee cheer shorts with the words CHEER written across the bottom, and a pink sports bra. I know you're wondering why I'm wearing a sports bra, truth is I just do. Whenever I'm just relaxing around the house I wear shorts and a sports bra. Also I'm hoping Jacob shows up, and then I can show off my awesome body. I didn't do all those sports back in Italy for nothing. I now have a banging body, and I plan on showing it off.

I used a beauty trick my friend from Italy showed me and put some shimmer on my abs to draw attention to them, I also put in all my piercings. They include two lobe piercings, cartilage and a bar in each ear. A Monroe, nose, and naval piercings. Trust me I don't look all emo punkish with them on, they look really cute. I grabbed my iPhone and its dock so that I can play some music. Once I was done with this I was ready to go downstairs.

When I got downstairs I turned my music on and put it on shuffle, and You Lie by The Band Perry came on. This is one of my favorite songs. I danced around the kitchen while grabbing ingredients, pots, and pans. I decided to make a mass quantity, because they said that werewolves can eat.

I made about 60 eggs, 50 slices of bacon, 50 blueberry pancakes, and 75 muffins. Then I made 5 pitchers full of my special raspberry lemonade.

While cooking I danced around to whatever came on my iPhone. I made Emily and me a plate with a bit of everything on it so that we would have some food. Once everything was finished I set them out on the island that was in the kitchen. That way people wouldn't be reaching across the table for food. I set out paper plates, paper cups, and plastic silverware. I was not going to be washing their dishes.

**(Sam POV)**

When Emily and I woke up we smelled a delicious aroma coming from downstairs. We both looked at each other curiously, and wondered what it was. None of the guys could cook, and as far as I know Sabreena can't either. We both got dressed quickly, and ran downstairs. As we came down we saw that some of the pack was coming through the door.

"Emily the food is smelling good." Paul said.

"I just got up Paul. I haven't cooked anything. I'm pretty sure that Sabreena is cooking." Emily replied.

"Well can she cook?" Paul asked.

"We don't know." I told him

"Well it smells good, so it must be good." Quil said.

"Well lets go see." I said.

We all went to the kitchen, and what we saw surprised us. There was a table full of food, and Sabreena was standing in the middle of the kitchen. She was dancing around to SuperBass by Nick Minaj.

**(Jacob POV)**

The site that we saw when we entered the kitchen immediately made me go hard. Sabreena was dancing around the kitchen in short shorts with the words CHEER written across the back of them, and a sports bra. She also had her hair up showing off her neck.

She looked so cute and sexy dancing around the kitchen, she was wiggling her butt, and shaking her hips. It was a major turn on. The song ended a couple seconds later, and we all applauded.

She turned around and gave us a shocked look. After she got over her initial shock she gave us a little bow.

"Thank you. I'll be here every Sunday at 6 am." She said

We all let out our own laughs, but we quickly stopped when we smelt the food. All of the wolf packs stomachs let out loud rumbles, and Emily and Sabreena let out chuckles.

"So did you cook this food?" Paul asked Sabreena

"Of course I did. I got up early and decided that Emily needed a break. Plus I was in a great mood, and whenever I'm in a great mood I cook. So help yourself." She told us.

No reason to tell us twice. We all grabbed a ton of food, some drink, and sat down at the table. All the imprints sat next to their imprintee, and the rest just filled in. We all dug into our food, and let me tell you it was delicious. Way better than Emily's, and I'm not just saying that because she's my imprint. This food was awesome. The only thing you could here coming from that table was grunts, and moans of approval.

We ate all the food she had made, and we were stuffed.

"No offense Emily, but this food was way better than yours." Paul said and the pack agreed with him.

"Trust me none taken. This was definetly way better than anything I have made." Emily replied.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Sam asked Sabreena.

"Well there was this old lady back in Italy. She didn't have any family and she worked as a cook at the school. She was getting old, and wanted to make sure her recipes lived on, so she taught me how to cook. She studied as a chef all over the world, but near the end of her life she wanted to work as a school cook. She taught me everything she knew. After school I would spend hours with her in the kitchen. We cooked and baked, she was a really close friend. She died a few months before I left. A few nights before she died she called me to her room, and gave me her cook books, she told me to keep cooking and never let her food die. She died a week later in her sleep. She didn't have any family so they didn't have a big funeral. I can cook almost anything, and what I can't all I need is a cook book." She told us.

"Well that's a sad, but happy story. It paid off though you can cook your pretty little ass off." I told her.

"Well thank you! Where do you think I got this pretty little ass from. Cooking all the food I ate went straight to my hips and butt, hence the reason they look like they do." She told me

"Well I'm glad, because you look sexy as fuck." I whispered in her ear, and nibbled on her neck.

"Why thank you." She said giggling

"Ummm. Hello people are still at the table" Sam coughed out

"Yeah sorry" We both said

Sam let out a little huff, and everyone laughed. When I looked at Sabreena and saw her laughing I bout died. While she laughed her stomach muscles clenched in the most delicious way, and her breasts rose and fell making my mouth water.

"Hello. Earth to Jacob" I heard someone say. I snapped out of it and noticed everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You just totally eye fucked Sabreena." Quil snorted out.

"What I can't help it. She's so sexy, and what she's wearing isn't helping either."

"Hello she's sitting right here, and I don't mind being eye fucked." Sabreena said whispering the last part into my ear.

"Well I'm her older brother, and I would rather not hear Sabreena's name and fuck in the same sentence" Sam said.

"Whatever you say Sammy" Sabreena told him

******* Time Skip*******

Today we are having a huge bonfire down at the beach. Then tomorrow is Monday, and we all go back to school. My girl is a freshman, and I'm a junior. Two years difference, but since it is a small school we will see each other often. It doesn't hurt that she took advanced classes back in Italy, so she is actually ahead of the freshman curriculum here. They said that she could possibly test out of some classes, and graduate early with me. That would be the best, then I don't have to worry for two years while she's in school.

A good thing is that Collin, Brady, and Seth are in her grade. That makes me feel good, because they can look after her when I can't.

When I arrive at the beach with my dad, the party is just getting started. The food is just coming off the grill, and Paul had just arrived with the beer.

I saw Sabreena sitting on the back of a pickup truck in the parking lot. She was listening to My Kinda Party by Jason Aldean. She was wearing cut off jean shorts, a white tank top with a blue and white checkered shirt that was short sleeved and tied right below her breast, and she had on cowboy boots.

I walked up to her and stood right between her legs.

"Hey babe, what are you wearing?" I asked her

"It's my country girl look. You like?" She asked me and jumped down and gave me a twirl. Her shorts were so short that you could see her ass peaking out, and the top stopped right above her naval and showed off her naval ring.

"I like. I don't like I love" I growled into her ear, and started kissing her neck.

"mmm. Well that's gooood" she moaned out, and pulled me into a kiss.

I lifted her back onto the bed of the pickup truck, and continued to kiss her senseless. My hands were up the back of her shirt, and hers were tugging at my hair. That was turning me on so much. I let out a little growl, and pulled her closer to me, and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Ungg. Jacooobbbb" she moaned out, and let her fingernails rake down my back. I sucked on her pulse point, and she went crazy. She threw her head back, and let out a loud moan.

I knew then that it was time to stop, whenever I'm with her my teenage hormones, the imprint, and my wolf take over, and they just want to fuck her senseless, but that can't happen where we're at. I moved my lips to her mouth, and give her a passionate kiss then pull back.

"As much as I want to continue we should go before someone looks for us." I told her.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go" She said and we walked to where everyone was.

**AN:** Did you guys like it. Hope so. I'm back from camp so I'll be able to work on my stories. My updates will be more frequent and about this short. So keep looking out for me, please REVIEW. All reviews welcomed. Anonymous, flames, short, long, and constructive criticism. Also please go read and REVIEW my other stories. Well until next time REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Two fingers in the air, and I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Sabreena POV)**

I was so turned on by that make out session. We sorta had to do the walk of shame, because we looked so disheveled. I was nervous I really wanted to tell Jacob that I was slowly, but surely falling in love with him. I wanted to try and express it through a song I was singing. I wrote it a while ago, but now it applies to me. Hopefully he'll get it. I'm supposed to be the closing act.

I danced with Jake almost all night. Us Quileute's don't discriminate against any type of music. From rap to country to screamo most of us listen to it all. Jake was a very good dancing partner, he got some moves. He would twirl me around the floor, and dip me. Good thing I took some dance lessons. Who knew he could tango, well I didn't until Dance With Me by Drew Seeley ft. Belinda came on. Everyone cleared the make shift dance floor, and we did the tango. **(AN: If your interested in how the dance looked, then go to youtube and look up the song. It's from Cheetah Girls 2. Where Dorinda is dancing with this dude. Take that dance and put it into this story.) **

"Gosh I didn't know you could dance like that." I panted after we danced.

"I'm full of surprises!" He replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah you sure are." I told him and gave him a big passionate kiss.

After that dance everyone comes back on the dance floor, and we all just let loose. Emily and I danced together during the song Wannabe by Spice Girls. It's like one of the best happy songs ever! Then Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins, and various other music types. Finally the music slowed down and Jacob pulled me closer to him, and we slow danced to Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

**Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

Let me be your hero

Would you dance  
>if I asked you to dance?<br>Would you run  
>and never look back?<br>Would you cry  
>if you saw me cry?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
>if I touched your lips?<br>Would you laugh?  
>Oh please tell me this.<br>Now would you die  
>for the one you loved?<br>Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

Would you swear  
>that you'll always be mine?<br>Or would you lie?  
>would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care...  
>You're here tonight.<p>

I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
>I just want to hold you.<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care...  
>You're here tonight.<p>

I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by your forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

I can be your hero.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>And I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<br>You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

It was so magical. He whispered the words into my ear the whole time, and held me close to his chest. The only time he let go was to spin me. It was great, and totally applied to us. He was my big werewolf hero.

I think the song got to all the couples at the bonfire, especially the imprinted ones. By the end of the song most of the couples were just staring at each other, and swaying very slowly.

I looked up into Jake's eyes, and they were shining with love. I'm pretty sure mine looked the same. Even though we've known each other for a short time, I know that it'll all work out. I may be fourteen, but I know what love is. I feel like even without the imprint, we would've connected maybe not this quickly, but we definitely would have.

"All right guys we're about to close this party out. To end this year we are going to have Sabreena Uley sing a song." Billy announced. The crowd cheered as I approach the make shift stage. Honestly it's just a little platform, but it's big enough. Sam had the CD with the song, and set it to the right track.

"Umm I'm going to sing a song I wrote. It's dedicated to someone, and I hope that they know they are. Well here I go." I said.

**Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat**

_I don't know but...  
>I think I maybe<br>fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>keep this to myself<em>

_Waiting 'til I..  
>know you better<br>I am trying..  
>Not to tell you..<br>But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding..<br>what I'm feeeling..  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

I said this part staring directly at Jacob.

_I've been waiting all my.. life  
>and now i found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm falling for you...<br>I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>and we start to dance<em>

_All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's juusst<br>you and me_

I think is where he realizes that I'm talking about us, because his eyes become as wide as saucers and his mouth goes agape. __

_I'm trying..  
>Not to tell you..<br>But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding..<br>what I'm feeeling...  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think i'm fallin' for you<em>

_I've been waiting all my.. life  
>And now I found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you...<br>I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it..  
>My heart is racing..<br>Emotions keep spinning out..._

Jacob just stared at me while I was singing this part. He was so wrapped up in the music, and his eyes shone with love. __

_I've been spending all my.. time  
>just thinking about ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I know I'm fallin' for you<em>

_I've been waiting all my..life  
>and now I found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I know I'm fallin' for you...<br>I'm fallin' for you..._

As I said this part he mouthed the line back at me too. __

_I know I'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I know i'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I know I'm fallin' for you...  
>I'm fallin' for you...<em>

_Ooohhh  
>Ooh no no<br>Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

I whispered the last part directly to Jacob.

When I finished everyone let out a big round of applause. I even got hoots and hollers from the pack. They didn't matter though the only person that mattered was Jacob. As soon as I got off the stage the crowd sorta kinda parted, and it landed straight to Jacob. We both walked towards each other, and met in the middle.

"So you think you're falling for me?" Jacob asked cockily while putting his arms around my waist.

"Didn't you hear the end of my song?" I asked him in a low voice. "I know I'm falling for you" I whispered seductively in his ear, and put my arms on his shoulders.

"Well that's good to know." He said in his normal voice. "because I know I'm falling for you too." He whispered huskily in my ear.

After that comment I quickly pulled him into a mind blowing kiss.

**AN:** Short and sweet. I hope you guys liked it. Please please REVIEW!


End file.
